


What do you want to eat?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Briam, Chipotle, Fluff, Funny, M/M, These boys are so in love, Wendy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you want to eat?<br/>I don't care.<br/>Ok, how about Wendy's<br/>No, let's do Chipotle</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>A conversation, I'm sure, every couple has had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want to eat?

It was a normal Tuesday night for Brett and Liam. The boys, well young men, both got back from jogging with each other (and showering with each other) and that mean it was time to eat dinner. That's at least how they've always done it and Brett's realized that Liam likes constancy. So being the good boyfriend he is he asks: "What do you want to eat?" This way Liam can choose whatever he wants. 

But of course Liam's response was: "I don't care." Which earned a smile from Brett. Brett took Liam's hand and kissed it lightly and rubbed his thumb over the smaller hand. 

"Okay, let's go to Wendy's." Brett was about to get up before he saw the look on Liam's face. It scrunched up at the name of Wendy's and Brett knew he wasn't about to get to go to Wendy's. 

"No, I want Chipotle." Liam finally spoke and Brett glared at his short boyfriend. 

"If you wanted Chipotle, why didn't you just say that when I asked you?" Brett deadpanned. 

"It's more fun to annoy you." Liam spoke with honesty and a cheeky grin. "Also I was half listening before. Besides Chipotle is so much better than Wendy's. What were you thinking?" 

"I hate you." Brett spoke sarcastically as he leaned in to kiss Liam. Liam moved the rest of the way letting their lips fight for a brief second. 

"You love me. I'm driving." Liam jumps up and heads to the door. 

"If you break my car!" Brett chases off after him.


End file.
